Skyward Slopes
Skyward Slopes '''is the second level in Super Mario 74. It is located in the green pipe in the center of the first overworld. Skyward Slopes is a floating sky fortress with, as its name implies, lots of slopes and structures Mario must climb. This level is also similar to Whomp's Fortress from the original Mario 64, as it too is a floating sky fort with Whomps and Thwomps. However, unlike the original, the Whomp King is not fought in this level. In the sequel, Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, this level has been renamed Virusvine Veranda, which is a mirrored and much more difficult version of this level, as it requires Mario to perform very difficult jumps to reach the stars. Levels '''Star 1: To the Top of the Tower There are many tower-like structures in this level, all of which have a star on the top. The one in question is the black one in the center of the level. This is also close to the start. Mario starts on the lowest level of the fortress and must climb either of the steep slopes in order to each the top level. The tower is directly on top of the second set of slopes. Find the line of coins in the indentation of the tower's wall, and wall kick to the top. Star 2: 8 Dangerous Red Coins In this stage, the red coin mission is second, so in order to find the clues for the other stars, you will need to collect all 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. Fortunately, the other stars are not exactly the hardest to locate accidentally. The locations of the coins are as follows: # Near the edge of the level directly behind where you spawn # On the path to the purple block switch tower (Head left after climbing the first slope) # Over a pit on the top level near the tower # On the side of the slope that leads to the structure behind the Black Tower (leads to a bridge leading to Star 3) # Behind the tower where star 1 was located # On top of the Thwomp on the bridge leading to another tower # On a floating platform at the end of the bridge where the Thwomps are # On the side of the tower at the end of the bridge where coin 6 and 7 are. When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star spawns next to the Black Tower where star 1 was. Star 3: The Outer Wall For this star, Mario must make his way to the farthest tower like structure on top of the fortress. First, ascend the first two slopes and then find the third one to reach a bridge. From here, cross the bridge, watching out for the Thwomps and Fly Guys, and then start to climb the "Outer Wall". The climbing consists of two steep slopes and then a small slope attached to the wall. On top of this one is a "!" block with the star. When the camera pans out from getting the star, you may notice a hidden platform on the side of this structure. This is for Star 6. Star 4: No Time to Waste In this star Mario must use a Purple Switch to make timed blocks spawn in order to climb a tower to the side. The path to the tower is located on top of the first set of slopes, where red coin 2 was located. They are all attached to the wall, so there is no fear of dying, aside from fall damage. Star 5: Floatation Technology Box The title of this star can be misleading, as it implies a Purple Switch that spawns a floating box, instead of what the actual star is. The star in question is actually very easy, and is often mistaken for star 3, since it is located in a box on top of the wall on top of the first two slopes. You can either do a triple jump at the end, or scale the wall from the slope that leads to Star 3. The Blue Coin Block is also located on top of this wall. Star 6: Master of Jumping This star was hinted at in Star 3, as it is located directly behind it. There is a small platform Mario can jump to from the right of the "Tower", after getting up the first slope. From there, Mario must jump to another platform. Even though this star is called Master of Jumping, there are no very tricky jumps associated with this star at all. Enemies * Whomp * Thwomp * Goomba * Chuckya * Fly Guy * Kuromame Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Fortress Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location